


Cold as Snow

by Amagifu



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Erebor Reclaimed, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amagifu/pseuds/Amagifu
Summary: Hot springs and cold weather can not prevent mischief.





	Cold as Snow

Dwarves were clever folk, and Blaine's estimation of their ability to maximize available resources bounded skyward when she first saw the extent of the hunting lodge they were occupying for the night. Rustic, but not at all lacking in creature comforts. Balin had mentioned that it was one of the old royal lodges scattered across the lands north of Erebor, but even knowing that detail had not prepared her for the presence of the hot spring, or especially how it had been channeled and formed into separate bathing and social pools, each large enough to hold a dozen or so dwarves.

The social pool was filling quickly with the members of the hunting party, each having finished their ablutions in the bathing area. Mugs of ale dotted the area, as everyone settled in after a successful day’s work. The social pool was open to the surrounding clearing and woods, with a fine view of the night sky and a clear view of the lodge. The cookfire had been built back up to a blazing bonfire, a pleasant detail to end the day.

Blaine remained outside the hot spring area, cleaning up the post-dinner debris while enjoying the warmth of the bonfire. Bofur had suggested leaving things alone for the moment, but she felt better tidying up now rather than later. Besides, the thought of joining that increasingly raucous dwarven party was more than a little daunting.

“Mahal’s beard, woman, where is that fresh keg? A dwarf could die of thirst out here!”

That was Dwalin. One more jibe in a day filled with them, especially from him. Everyone did every task, no one was demoted to doing only menial tasks, but by tradition the jokes mercilessly passed among everyone when those dreary tasks came into their rotation. Pity to the poor soul who became that day’s focus, and hopefully they had sufficiently thick skin to not beat their campmates soundly in reaction. Today, apparently, Dwalin had decided to needle Blaine relentlessly on this current rotation. It only occurred to her now that this was exactly how he harangued Thorin, who was his close friend and king.

She paused, standing up and letting the scrub rag fall from her hand. Some mischievous imp buried deep inside her finally accepted Dwalin’s implied challenge and rose to the surface, and she slowly sauntered around the bonfire to find him seated with his back to her, the others ringed around the perimeter of the hot spring. He didn’t turn around, which gave Blaine s boost of courage. Kíli, though, seated across from Dwalin, watched her with curiosity as she casually stooped in the snow as though to adjust the buckle on her boot.

She called out, “Kíli!”

“Aye?”

“Do you recall what I mentioned to you yesterday?”

Kíli’s brow furrowed as he thought. “About the best way to take down quail?”

Blaine chuckled, trying to subtly gather a handful of snow and compact it. “No, no, I meant the other talk. The one about repercussions.”

Fíli, seated next to Kíli, gave Blaine a sudden sharp look after glancing at his brother. She ignored him, hoping the young dwarf would respond soon, as her plan might quickly dissolve into a melted mess if anyone else decided to pay attention to their conversation.

Kíli thought a moment longer. “Oh, wait; do not ask the question if you are not prepared to hear the answer?”

“Aye, that one.” Blaine slowly stood, turning away from Kíli as she did so that he would likely not see the snowball she now cradled in one hand. A devilish smile spread across her face as she regarded the distance to the door to the lodge for a moment. Some of that smile crept into her voice. “And the companion to that rule?“

Although she couldn’t see the brothers’ faces, Blaine could hear a note of rising confusion, or possibly dawning realization, in Kíli’s voice. “Do not begin what you are not prepared to finish?”

“Exactly so.” Blaine spun on her heel, flinging the snowball hard and fast. It met its target solidly; Dwalin let out an indignant roar at the chilly smack of snow on his bare head. Turning back to the lodge, she didn’t wait to bandy words. The clamor of laughter and shouting from behind was enough signal for her to begin running; the splash and the sound of bare feet hitting packed snow put all speed into her flight as she sprinted for the lodge, hoping to reach the door before Dwalin reached her.


End file.
